


Red Gloves

by Applepie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Design, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally didn't want to look like Flash, so he drew up his Kid Flash costume in bright vibrant yellow. Yet, when it came to the gloves, Wally couldn't accept any other colour but red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Gloves

Before Kid Flash made his debut, he was given the chance to design his own costume. He drew a little from his Uncle's costume design, but overall kept it original. Red? Nope. He didn't need the villains taunting him with names like 'mini-Flash'. He went for yellow - bright, vibrant - something to stand out against the famous Flash.

Yet, when it came to the gloves, Wally couldn't help but colour them in red.

It'd looked a little off the way they seemed to be drawn on last minute, looking a little too simple and similar to dishwashing gloves. He'd laughed it off when Flash questioned him about the choice, but inwardly he knew exactly why.

While Wally was a superhero now, he was not infallible. He would try his best on every mission of course, but if he failed … he knew he wouldn't be able to bear to see blood stained on his hands.


End file.
